


About last night...

by Nico4undead



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Bromance, M/M, solangelo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:46:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25321864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nico4undead/pseuds/Nico4undead
Summary: "Where did you go yesterday? Gods, you were so drunk! Then you and Will kinda just disappeared... No one knew where you went," Jason said.Nico blushed at the mention of Will but kept gazing at the floor and shuffled over to make coffee."Ooooh, I bet Nico got some last night," Percy said, laughing and nudging Jason. Nico blushed even more but fortunately, his back was facing them, so they couldn't see his face turning red."What?!" Jason yelled, making Nico wince. This really wasn't helping his headache..."I didn't see anyone leave this morning! Must have slept through it..." Jason said. As Nico's roommate, he thought he had the right to know every detail of Nico's love life. Nico usually didn't mind, since it was literally nothing, but now he wished Jason wasn't so nosy."So, tell us about your mystery man!" Percy said. Nico, now drinking his coffee, almost choked. He had no idea how they had found out he liked guys.Jason laughed at Nico's stunned expression."Dude, it's so obvious, Piper knew from day one. It's cool man, good for you. So, was it that hot guy Liam from 312?" Jason said, winking at Nico."Dude, calm yourself, your heteroflex is showing," Percy said to Jason.
Relationships: Nico di Angelo & Will Solace, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 4
Kudos: 81





	About last night...

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what this is but it was fun to write XD

Nico woke up with a horrible headache. He was hungover from last night's party, but he could vaguely remember what had happened. OH, GODS. He remembered the blond's soft touch on his skin, he remembered being pressed up against the wall, his legs wrapped around the boy's torso, he remembered falling asleep in his warm embrace. He opened his eyes, it was way too bright in the room. He rolled around and felt the bed, but it was already cold as if last night had never happened.  
Nico groggily sat up, rubbing his eyes and scanning the room. His clothes were strewn across the floor, and there was a foreign sweater near the door of his room. Will's sweater.  
Nico stifled a sob. Will had probably left in such a hurry, that he hadn't even bothered to take all of his stuff.  
Nico quietly got dressed, trying to keep himself from crying. They had been so drunk... Nico had dreamed of being more than friends with the blond ever since they met, but this... This was so much worse than admiring him from a distance, sneaking glances, and dropping subtle hints that would never be picked up. He felt as though his heart had been smashed into a million pieces, but he kept his emotions bottled up and put on the baggiest sweater he owned.  
How would he face their friends? How would he face Will? They had the same classes, lived on the same floor, they were in the same friend group...  
Nico opened the door into the hall, hiding in his hoodie and walking towards the small shared kitchen for the dorms. As he entered the room, Jason and Percy were talking and laughing. Jason looked up as Nico entered and smiled.  
"There you are!" he said, way too loud for Nico.  
"Where did you go yesterday? Gods, you were so drunk! Then you and Will kinda just disappeared... No one knew where you went," Jason said.  
Nico blushed at the mention of Will but kept gazing at the floor and shuffled over to make some coffee.  
"Ooooooooooh, I bet Nico got some last night," Percy said, laughing and nudging Jason. Nico blushed even more but fortunately, his back was facing them, so they couldn't see his face turning bright red.  
"What?!" Jason yelled, making Nico wince. This really wasn't helping his headache...  
"I didn't see anyone leave this morning! Must have slept through it..." Jason said. Being Nico's roommate, he thought he had the right to know every detail of Nico's love life. Nico usually didn't mind, since it was literally nothing, but now he wished Jason wasn't so nosy.  
"So, tell us about your mystery man!" Percy said, squealing a bit. Nico, now drinking his coffee, almost choked. He had no idea how they had found out he liked guys... Jason laughed at Nico's stunned expression.  
"Dude, it's so obvious. Piper knew from day one... it's cool man, good for you. So, was it that hot guy Liam from 312?" Jason said, winking at Nico.  
"Dude, calm yourself, your heteroflex is showing," Percy said to Jason.  
Nico's head was spinning. He was humiliated, he was devastated, he wanted to get out of there.  
"It's- it's none of your business! Just leave me alone!" Nico yelled at them, his eyes starting to fill with tears. He stormed back to their small little two-room apartment, leaving Percy and Jason there in stunned silence, looking guilty.  
Nico slammed the door of his room, sinking to the floor. He noticed Will's sweater next to him. He cautiously picked it up and held it close. He could smell Will- he smelled like sunshine and honeysuckle, mixed with disinfectant from all the time he spent in the labs.  
He threw the sweater into the corner of the room and curled up of his bed.  
About ten minutes later, he heard a faint knock on his bedroom door.  
"Go away," Nico said calmly. He had stopped crying, he just felt empty. He sat upon his bed, staring at the door as it slowly creaked open. He saw Jason looking at him, worried, but Nico just glared at him.  
"Hey Nico, I brought someone who might help... You two seem to get along the most..." he trailed off, opening the door to let Will Solace enter the room.  
Jason left and shut the door behind him. Nico's heart started to beat rapidly looking at the boy. He had blond wavy hair that looked golden in the sunlight. He was tall and lanky, but he had a reassuring quality about him. He was wearing cargo shorts, a university T-shirt, and a green unbuttoned flannel shirt with rolled-up sleeves over it. The freckles on his face and arms were so cute.  
He looked awkward as he stood near the entrance, looking down at Nico, who was still sitting on the edge of the bed. The bed that Will laid in not too long ago.  
"Hey," Will said, blushing and clearing his throat. Nico looked at him with a mix of hatred and longing. They made eye contact, and his sky-blue eyes full of remorse were too much. Nico looked away. Will awkwardly sat on the other end of the bed, looking at Nico and sighing.  
"What do you want, Will," Nico asked quietly, trying to keep his voice from cracking.  
Will awkwardly scratched the back of his head.  
"I just wanted to apologize..." Will mumbled, looking away. "Last night never should have happened, we were drunk and stupid... It never should have happened..." Will stated awkwardly, rubbing his hands together.  
"Yeah, well, it did," Nico said coldly, looking up at Will with a stony face. What Will had just said had broken him. Will shifted his weight on the bed, turning to face Nico.  
"I'm sorry," Will said, his eyes starting to water.  
"Sorry?!"Nico said indignantly. "Sorry? That's all you've got?"  
Will looked down at his hands  
"You were drunk, and I'm sorry that I took advantage of that, even if I was drunk too... I should have known better..." Will mumbled.  
"I just didn't want to get in your way... I didn't want to face the fact that it was just a one-time thing... I couldn't hear you say it... I'm sorry..." Will said, a tear sliding down his cheek.  
"What the hell are you talking about Solace?!" Nico yelled. "I woke up, and you were gone! Who does that?! You just... you just... and then you kick me away like a piece of trash!"  
Will looked devastated, his eyes now streaming with tears. "It's not like that I swear! I just couldn't bear the thought of you waking up and being disgusted by what we did... by me." Will said and then broke down.  
"Dam it di Angelo, I've had feelings for you ever since we met, and I never wanted it to happen like this!" Will yelled.  
Nico was shocked. Feelings? He thought Will had been the one who had only done what he had because of all the alcohol, but apparently, Will thought it was the other way around. Nico looked up at Will and tilted his head up gently with his hands so that they were looking at each other. Nico smiled at Will, realizing they both had feelings for each other and kissed him. He slid his hands into the blond's hair, pulling on it slightly. He could feel Will's tears on his face. he pulled away and wiped them away.  
For a split second, Will looked really confused, but then he smiled through his watery eyes and laughed softly. He pulled Nico into another kiss, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy's body.  
Nico scooted as close to Will as he could and put his hands back into Will's golden hair. They were so close to each other, and the arms wrapped around his body felt so warm and reassuring. They both pulled their legs onto the bed. Nico sat on Will's lap Indian-style, slightly elevated above Will.  
Their kisses were long, sweet, and passionate. They craved each other so much. Two years worth of bottled up feelings for each other broke loose. Will pulled away and started to kiss Nico's neck lovingly, leaving little love marks. This was so much better than anything that had happened the night before. Nico moaned lightly and tilted his head backward as Will moved on to his shoulders.  
A few minutes later, Will rested his head on Nico's shoulder and laughed lovingly. He looked up into Nico's chocolate-brown eyes and couldn't restrain himself. He kissed Nico again, a little more roughly this time. Nico was taken aback at first, bit quickly complied to the new pace, sliding his hands under Will's shirt and rubbing his back.  
Will sighed appreciatively and started to take off Nico's sweater when the door to the room opened. Jason walked in and looked at them in shock. They undoubtedly looked extremely cute, with confused and shocked expressions, Nico sitting in Will's lap. Jason laughed.  
"Oh, this is your mystery man..." Jason joked, looking at the two of them with raised eyebrows. Nico blushed and slid off of Will's lap, looking at his legs. Will looked a bit disappointed and then gave Jason a look that told him to leave them alone.  
"Yeah, yeah... I'm going... just keep it PG in here, I don't want to hear that you know..." he said awkwardly and left the room.  
"Well then, he should be happy he wasn't here last night," Will teased, winking at Nico, who blushed and playfully punched Will in the arm.  
"Yeah, I guess my inner Italian came out, didn't he, Tesoro?" Nico laughed and moved to sit on Will's lap again.  
"How about we repeat some of yesterday's events, what do you think?" Will said, blushing and looking at Nico hesitantly.  
"Well, like Jason said, as long as it's PG..." Nico said rolling his eyes and pulling Will into another kiss. They learned each other's rhythm and seemed to melt into each other as the kisses got deeper. Will picked Nico up, who in turn wrapped his legs around Will's torso and slid his hands under Will's shirt once more. Will pressed Nico up against the wall, which made a dull *thunk* sound. Will pulled away, looking concerned.  
"Sorry, make sure you don't hurt your head," Will said, sounding worried.  
"Ok, dad," said Nico jokingly, making fun of Will's worrisome personality.  
Will blushed because of the "daddy" double meaning and started to laugh uncontrollably, setting Nico back on his feet. Nico looked confused until he realized what he had just said. He turned a dark shade of red and nervously laughed, while Will was having a laughing fit, clutching his stomach.  
After a few minutes of this, Nico rolled his eyes, looking annoyed.  
"Not that funny, Will..."  
Will tried to calm down for Nico's sake, still smiling widely like a dork.  
"I'm just so happy," he said, smiling even brighter if that was even possible. He took Nico's hand and dragged him out of the room, wanting everyone to know that this boy was his, wanting to let everyone know he was dating Nico di Angelo.


End file.
